


Dirty Little Secret

by SadxCinnamon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hiram Lodge in Jail, His family still lives in the old Cooper house, Hurt Jughead Jones Sort Of, Jughead Jones Is In Love And Denial, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead lives in his trailer, Not Actually Unrequited Love, So Does Veronica, So is Cheryl's Mom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Veronica Lodge, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veronica Lodge Is A Bit Of A Heartbreaker, Veronica/Archie Mentioned, Veronica/Betty Mentioned, do not copy to another site, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: As Jughead stripped down to his boxers he thought, if Veronica were there she would tell him to not think or worry, just forget and he always listened. But Veronica wasn't here and so he was left with his thoughts, the thoughts about what they were and when the graduate this year would it continue? Would this stupid little affair go into adulthood? Would he be left her dirty little secret, always branded with her but with her as free as a bird?OrJughead is Veronica's dirty little secret.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my loving friend Paris, this request is what got me into this ship honestly.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The movie that was playing on the small TV in Jughead's living room was distracting all of their friends, he assumed that's why she had put her hand on his thigh. She didn't want anyone to know what they were (what even were they? He often questioned).

He glanced at her and then back at the gorey horror movie that was playing, he ignored the way she shifted closer and moved her hand just an inch more up his thigh.

Jughead was always good at masking his feelings and controlling his body but around her, his body always betrayed him, so when her hand gently cupped the front of his jeans where his half hard cock was tenting the fabric he bucked his hips, surprised.

That's what made him finally look at her, the newest member of the Serpents and the daughter of Hiram Lodge. "What Veronica?" He asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to cause a distraction.

She tilted her head a little "Let's go upstairs, have some fun," Veronica whispered to him, a small smirk on her lips because she knew he would agree, he always did. Jughead rolled his eyes but nodded.

"If we get caught it's not my fault," He whispers and stands up, throwing out some excuse about having to use the bathroom and an upset stomach. This was how they always did it when people were around, one of them leaving first and a couple minutes later the other would follow.

As Jughead stripped down to his boxers he thought, if Veronica were there she would tell him to not think or worry, just forget and he always listened. But Veronica wasn't here and so he was left with his thoughts, the thoughts about what they were and when the graduate this year would it continue? Would this stupid little affair go into adulthood? Would he be left her dirty little secret, always branded with her but with her as free as a bird?

Suddenly there was a hand on his back and the sound of a lock clicking, he silently confirmed that he would always only be her dirty little secret. He turned his head to look at her as she slipped the black dress off her pale skin, both of them just left in their underwear.

Veronica made her way to the bed, not speaking and even then Jughead knew to follow. Staying silent they got onto the bed that has seen the two of them intertwined more than Jughead cares to count because then he will have to think of the amount of times they finished and he would be the only one left in the bed because again, he was just a secret, a dirty secret that no one could know about (not even Betty or Archie).

His hand lightly caressed her sides and she lets him, let him be gentle with her for the moment. She grabs one of his hand and leads it down the lace that covered her, wanting him to take them off so they could just get down to business.

The ravenette rolls his eyes and pulls the black lace down her smooth legs and off, throwing them on her dress. He looks back at her and she's got that little spark in her eyes. The spark that he knows others have seen, that includes the two sitting downstairs on his couch. He knows that he shouldn’t be jealous by that fact, he shouldn’t even be attached to her because he knows all he is to her is a good lay here and there. He’s just southside scum that she uses once in awhile.

Her arms wind around his neck and pull him closer, faces inches apart and smiles her signature smile at him before she leans forward and connecting their lips. Jughead groans and moves his cold body towards her warm one, feeling her lick his bottom lip then forcing its way into his mouth. He moves his hands down to the bottom of her thighs and pulls her onto his lap, turning his head to deepen the kiss between them.

She tangles her hands into his black hair and pulls him away, panting she leans down and starts kissing at his neck while listening to his harsh breathing and quiet moans. His nails digging into her thighs as she sucks on the one spot that always has him go numb in her grasp. She smirks against his pale skin and pulls away from his marked neck, sliding off his lap to pull at the grey boxers he wore. Jughead lets out a grunt as the fabric from his boxers rubs against his stiff cock, he reaches down and pulls off them quickly before he throws them, not caring where they land.

Veronica grabs his shoulders and pulls him down with her, spreading her legs so he can fit himself between them. He places both his hands on each side of her slim waist and he looked her over, taking her all in from her raven hair to her small body, he wonders what it would be like to wake up and see her beauty next to him everyday. “Are you going to do something?” Her voice snaps him out of his daydream, his green eyes meeting her deep brown ones. Jughead smiles a small smile as to not alarm her before one of his hands is moving up her inner thigh and two of his fingers rub in between her pussy lips, watching as her eyes close, head tilts back and her pretty pink (now swollen) lips opening into a little ‘O’ shape.

Jughead gets his two digits wet with her juices, watching her gorgeous face as he rubs her clit with his thumb and slowly pushes in one of those wet fingers, watching as she moans quietly and he smiles when he feels her hands fall down from holding his shoulders to holding tightly onto his forearms. He pushes the second finger in and begins to scissor them, pushing them deeper into her as he does, she’s still so tight around his finger and he can’t wait for when his cock will be wrapped in her warm velvet walls. 

“Oh! Juggie!” She moans and bites her lip to keep herself quiet ,”H..hurry up, we can’t, oh fuck!~, be gone too long,’ She opens her eyes and looks up at him, eyes glossed over in pure lust. He stares at her for a moment and adds a third finger, driving all three of his fingers into her repeatedly, hitting that special spot inside of her pussy, he watches as her eyes roll back and she opens her mouth to moan loudly but Jughead quickly presses his lips to hers to muffle her lovely sounds.  
Slowly he pulls out his now soaked fingers, pulling away from the kiss he slips the fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean, keeping eye contact with Veronica while he does this. She bites her lip as she watches his sinfully skillful lips suck her juices off his thin fingers and then those fingers are slipping out of his mouth and moving downward back to her pussy, he swipes his fingers between her lips a few times to collect some of the wetness before he wraps his hand around his rock hard cock and strokes, wanting to get himself wet to make his special entrance less painful and more pleasurable

Veronica sits up, moving on her knees and she grabs Jugheads face in both her hands, kissing him roughly, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He grunts and grabs her hip with his free hand, barely registering the feeling of one of her hands leaving his face and making its way down to his cock, firmly grabbing hold and ripping a loud moan from Jug’s lips. She moves away from his now swollen lips to instead bite and suck at his pale neck, her hand moving in quick motions up and down Jug’s thick cock, thumbing at his tip at times and using his pre-cum to help lube him up faster.

“God V, you’re gonna kill me,” Jughead mutters, voice shaky as he speaks, eyes catching a glimpse of her, seeing her lips twitch up into a smirk while she moves her hand on his hard length faster. She pushes him down by his shoulder, making him sit down. Her hand unwraps from his cock and she throws one of her legs over his lap, her pussy right above his leaking cock. His eyes travel from her chocolate ones to her perky tits, her smooth stomach and finally landing on her shaved, pink, soaking pussy.

She grabs onto one of his knees for support and she reaches down to spread her pussy lips, rubbing Jughead’s tip against her opening before slowly pushing down, moaning when the thick head finally pushes in and stretches her out more than his fingers could. Her head leans back and she closes her eyes as she slips more of him inside her tight heat. Jughead contains himself like always, clenching his fists and panting all while trying not to alert the two misfits downstairs and to keep his hips completely still for V.

When her hips met his they’re both panting heavily, eyes closed. Jughead slowly opens his eyes to peer at the gorgeous woman in front of him, the beautiful sight of Veronica Lodge sat right on his cock, lips red and swollen, face flushed as she holds onto his knees firmly.

Suddenly her eyes opened, looking at him and Jughead smiled softly at her, bringing one of his hands that was firmly planted at his sides up to her face, gently brushing her cheek and holding her face, using his thumb to move a strand of hair from her face. Veronica stares at him, quiet and her eyes search his, for answers neither of them have or a reason as to why Jughead Jones was always so soft with her when they were in private together.

“Are you okay with me moving?” He looks away from her burning gaze and down to where they are joined together. Veronica experimentally rolls her hips and moans quietly before she nods, ``Yeah,” and that’s the only confirmation that Jughead needs before he's moving his hands to grab Veronica's hips and lifting her up a few inches, then pulling her back down.

He looks up at her face as he slowly works her up and down his cock, watching as her mouth hangs open, allowing moan after moan to spill from her mouth. Her eyes are open and they stare into his own, her hands come up to his shoulders, squeezing tightly while pulling his body closer to her own. 

Jughead’s grip tightens on her hips and he kisses just below her ear before he’s whispering into it “Hang on babe,” is the only warning he gives before he’s thrusting up into her faster and harder, moving her hips at the same pace. Veronica bites onto his shoulder to keep herself quiet, eyes rolling back and she wraps her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life as Jughead fucked her roughly but Veronica loved it.

Jughead wraps an arm around her waist to help him keep her up before he moves his other hand down to rub at her clit furiously. Veronica whimpers and bites into his shoulder harder, breaking the skin. She grimaces slightly at the metallic taste of blood but it's better than their friends downstairs to hear her.

He can't help but smile at the little whimpers he's able to hear, he moans when he feels her clench down tightly around him, tell tale signs that she's close as well. He slows for a moment, ignoring her whines in disagreement so that her can shift them, moving her onto her back all while staying inside of her warmth.

Veronica pulls her face out of his shoulder and stares up at him, trying to read him. He merely looks away from her face and to the pillow next to it before he starts up with his fast, hard thrusts. He listens as her breathing picks up again and she tries not to moan to loudly, pulling him closer to her own body to bury her face back into his shoulder.

He moves his hips faster at the warm familiar feeling in his stomach, he moves his hand down and rubs at her clit, switching between fast and hard to slow and gentle. Jughead grunts into her ear as he feels her get wetter around his cock, knowing shes so close to cumming makes him speed up his hand and his thrusts, needing her to cum first.

Her hips move to try and match his thrusts, the tip of his cock repeatedly hitting or brushing against her g-spot with each and every thrust making her see stars. Her vision starts to get blurry and her mouth hangs open when Jughead delivers a very hard thrust directly to her g-spot and rubs her clit in such a delicious way, her eyes roll back and she’s cumming, a loud moan ripping itself from her throat. The force of the orgasm has her blacking out for a few seconds and almost pushes Jug’s cock out of her. He smirks and delivers a few more thrusts into her spasming cunt before he’s pulling his cock out as to not cum inside of Veronica unprotected.

He wraps his hand around his cock and starts to stroke his cock, stroking himself roughly, hand tightening around himself. He only has to stroke himself a few times before he’s cumming all over Veronica’s thigh. He pants and buries his face in the pillow, panting and keeping his eyes closed.

“Did you just fucking cum on my thigh?” Comes Veronica’s hoarse voice and she moves her head from his neck to lay it back on the pillow, while the statement was probably meant to be seen as Veronica being pissed that his baby making substance was splattered across her thigh but she sounded content honestly and it made Jughead’s heart clench in his chest. “Hand me a tissue before it dries!” She looks at him as he pulls his face out of the pillow, grabbing a tissue from his nightstand and handing to a very worn out Veronica. She takes it with a quiet mutter of a thanks and reaches down, cleaning up Jugheads load.

He rolls off of her and lays next to her, wiping his forehead and grimacing when he actually feels how sweaty his body is. He sighs as he feels Veronica move away from him and stand up, this is always what happens. Sometimes she takes pity on him and stays until he’s asleep but she never stays with him till the morning because she only wants sex from him and he’s accepted it but that doesn’t stop the hurt.

He watches as she walks slowly to her clothes, collecting it all before slipping it all on. She looks in the small mirror Jughead has on his wall and fixes her hair, cleaning up her make-up a bit. “I’ll tell Betty and Archie you got sick and that you’re laying down,” She says with her ‘normal’ voice, speaking as if she didn’t just get fucked. She looks at him and nods before she’s slipping out of his room.

Jughead sighs and turns away.


	2. Fourteen Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Fourteen days, twelve hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty seconds, thirty one, thirty two-'

Fourteen days, twelve hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty seconds, thirty one, thirty two-

Veronica groaned and covered her face in one of the borrowed pillows on the borrowed bed in the borrowed room and screamed into it. Lifting it off she sits up and looks around the dark room that is in Jughead’s crappy little trailer. That’s where she had been living for these past fourteen days, twelve hours,  _ twenty-three _ minutes and thirty-one seconds.

Veronica blames her father of course, he was a nasty man and a nasty crook. A crook that never really thought about his family, he just wanted power and money. And as it turns out he would gladly sacrifice his wife and daughter for it.

He was unfortunately (or fortunately) arrested for drug trafficking, first degree murder, conspiracy to commit murder and assault. 

Veronica was as shocked as a crook's daughter could be when he was arrested, she wasn't really as surprised as she should have been when it was announced what he was charged with. 

Of course finding out her father was a murderer was a bit of a shock but not the drugs. The drugs had always been there, from her mother snorting a thin white line on the kitchen table when she was nine to her best friends in New York who popped colorful pills without a worry in the world.

The drugs were the only consistent thing in her life. Well that was until Jughead Jones, he has become pretty consistent in her life hasn't he?

The only correct answer would be yes considering she is laying in  _ his _ old bed in  _ his  _ old trailer while he sleeps on the couch. 

It would be yes even taking away those variables because no matter how many fights she has with Betty, Archie, Cheryl or anyone else. Jughead is always there, to stand up for her, to watch passively when he knows she's in the wrong and making her apologize at those times.

They were no longer silly high schoolers though, they no longer had silly little fights that could be repaired with just a simple apology.

Because Betty's dad was in prison for being a killer while her mom was missing with her sister and any little thing will make the fragile girl shatter.

Cheryl who no longer has a father, granny or a brother. Her mother locked up for running her beloved brothel. With a heart that only beats for her beloved Toni.

And Archie is an orphan by his own accord, flinching and quivering at any little noise even with the comfort of Josie and Kevin. He can barely even maintain eye contact with Veronica anymore.

Jughead had his own little world in that hard head of his that he escaped to when he needed to. Veronica never blames him, his father and sister living in the Cooper's old house with his vacant mother leaving every weekend to peddle drugs.

Veronica wonders when their lives became so  **_fucked_ ** , fighting criminals and parents while pretending that you were just some perfect little nobody teen with nothing going on behind the scenes!

But no matter what, no-one in Riverdale would ever be a perfect little nobody. It didn't matter if their father was just a simple bank teller while their mother stayed home, they were probably swingers or drug users or even a couple of crooks.

That's how she looked at it at least, none of them were ever normal, every family had a couple secrets and skeletons lurking in their wardrobes here in Riverdale.

Her head turns quickly to the door of the room upon hearing the sound of footsteps. Who she presumed to be Jughead, (who she hoped to be Jughead), stood in front of the door for a few seconds, standing still and breathing quietly. Slowly a hand came up on the other side of the door to knock softly on it.

“..Ronnie? You awake?” Jughead's voice was so soft and calming that Veronica couldn’t help but melt. She stood up and made her way over to the door, opening it and looking up into his tired eyes.

She hums as she looks him over before she moves back and off to the side, a silent invitation for the boy-, no  _ man _ , in front of her. He is also silent as he enters  _ his _ room and shuts  _ his _ door. Veronica sat back onto the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest so she could lay her head on her knees. 

Veronica watched as he stood there awkwardly when it should be her, this wasn’t her home, it was his. This was his bed with the old quilt his grandma gave to his father and then his father gave to him and Jellybean, (She does listen see-!). 

The two sat in a passive sort of silence before Veronica pats the spot on the bed next to her and lays down. She stares up at the ceiling and it doesn’t take Jughead anytime at all to join her, laying so close to her but yet he was so far away and out of reach for Veronica. 

She could  _ feel  _ him breathing next to her, it made her happy to know he was really there. That he was alive and well and was laying right next to her in crappy little Riverdale. Veronica turned and laid her head onto Jughead’s chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

Jughead rubbed her back softly and kissed her forehead, they both stayed quiet. They listened to each other breathe and drank one another in. 

Jughead broke the silence just a few minutes afterwards, “You know Ronnie, it will be all okay,” was all he said to her but it was enough to break the dam that was most definitely holding back her tears. She began sobbing and clutched at Jughead’s shirt, hiccuping and sniffing all while Jughead held her tightly against him and rubbed her back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this edition and if you did maybe consider leaving a kudo or comment?
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon) if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you made it to the end! If you would like please leave constructive criticism! Please also consider leaving a kudo or comment!
> 
> My twitter: [twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
